There are five recognized taste sensations, sweet, salty, sour, bitter, and umami. Many people dislike things that are overly bitter and perceive it is as unpleasant, sharp, or otherwise disagreeable. Bitterness is the most sensitive of the tastes and it is thought to be a defense mechanism to protect the body against ingestion of toxic substances, as a large number of natural bitter compounds are known to be toxic.
However some components that are found in oral care compositions can often have a bitter and astringent taste associated with them. Specifically, metal salts have a high degree of astringency and bitterness when delivered from oral care compositions such as a dentifrice or mouthwash. Furthermore, hops, which can be used as an antimicrobial in oral care compositions can also have a bitter taste. Oral care compositions often contain flavors and sweeteners to mute the bitterness associated with the actives and excipients. Despite these efforts, many oral care compositions still possess an unpleasant taste and/or after taste. This causes some consumers to avoid and/or dislike using oral care compositions.
Thus, there is a need for an oral care composition with reduced bitterness.